


Autumn Walks

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Mostly Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Set in an undetermined time in an AU where MacBeth, Elisa, and Jason are together.Written for drabble zone's currentdrabble challenge.





	Autumn Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an undetermined time in an AU where MacBeth, Elisa, and Jason are together.
> 
> Written for drabble zone's current [drabble challenge](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/184567.html).

Fallen leaves crunch under his feet as Macbeth and Jason walk side by side through Central Park, their arms brushing against each other every so often. Breathing in deeply, Macbeth takes in the autumn scents around them on the breeze and smiles when a content Jason looks at him.

Part of Macbeth wishes that Elisa could be here with them, but he understands that her work must take precedence over their relationship at times.

Still, though he misses her; his heart wishes that Elisa was here with them on their stroll through the park.

"Autumn is one of my favorite times of the year you know."

He glances at a smiling Jason with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"When I was younger, it was always my favorite time to jump in the leaf piles and throw them into the air with my sister. That always made our dad not so happy with us. It also meant we got hot cocoa with marshmallows and whipped cream," Jason said smiling gently.

Jason blinks before waving as they spot Elisa walking towards them.

"Mostly though I can look forward to spending the season with my favorite people."


End file.
